Super Robot Monkey Team season 5 ep 1
by EmZisGluedToABook
Summary: This starts the season 1 episode


Where the last season left off the Super Robot Monkey Team was beginning the fight with Skeleton King and his massive army. And that is where I will begin...

"Monkeys Mobilize!" said Chiro as he and the monkey team started batted. There were a massive amount of formless army heading towards the city of Shuggazoom- there home. The Monkey Team and there allies had to first destroy the formless before any of the citizens got hurt or injured then they could intend on destroying there worst enemy. Skeleton King.

In the city there are 11 sectors, the Monkey Team's allies would protect most of the sectors. The Sun Riders would protect sectors 4 and 6. Neekeeta, Tikqdo and there army of cats were at sectors 7, 8, 9, and 10. Master Ofey and Jin-may would protect sectors 5 and 11.

The Monkey Team had split up into groups of 2 protecting the sectors that were in front of the city so they were the first to get hit with the army. Antauri and Chiro were in sector 2, Gibson and Otto in sector 1, and last Nova and Sprx would take care of sector 3.

The army had just moved in Otto and Gibson were the first to get the taste of the horrible army.

"Kay Gibson here we go, you ready." said Otto with his saws at the ready.

"You can bet my tail on it." said Gibson doing the same as Otto.

"You know thats sort of funny."

"Oh not know Otto!"

"Sorry" Then the army finally came. There seem to be about 10,000 formless on the bridge to Shuggazoom. And behind the formless were 6 formless monsters looking as though they were taller then the Super Robot! And in the very front of the army was Mandarin with a new hand on his left arm.

"ATTACK" yelled Mandarin as he and the army started to attack.

"Gibson to Auntauri you there over" said Gibson

"Yes Im here and I can see the army my friend I have just told the others to come forward more toward the bridge to help" said Auntauri

"We will need it-" Gibson didn't even have enough time to finish his sentence before formless were coming in.

"Scritch, scratch, Doomthrower" yelled Otto as he destroyed 2 formless.

"Spin Shocker" yelled Gibson

"Otto look out"

"What- OUCH!" A formless had just shot Otto in the back of the head with some sort of lazor beam.

"Oh, they have lazors to awh man." said Otto as he got up.

"I know Otto isn't it wonderful Otto" said a voice behind Otto "I'll tae care of them you go and destroy anything in your path" said Mandarin to the formless. They did as they were told and went off into the city leaving Mandarin with Gibson and Otto.

"Mandarin!" said Gibson

"Yes my old brother I am here with new power from my master to destroy you" said Mandarin as he laughed happily.

"Yah rite like you can beat me and Gibson" said Otto

"I can and will defeat you both Monkey Mind Screech"

"AHHHH" yelled Otto in pain as he was hit by Mandarin

"OTTO!" yelled Gibson as he ran to aid his green haired friend while shooting a blue lazor at Mandarin but Mandarin had blocked it.

"HAHAH This is going to be fun" said Mandarin.

While Otto,Gibson,and Mandarin were in battle the formless were already in sector 2 and 3 with the rest of the team are trying to keep the formless from getting into he city.

"Thunder Punch!" yelled Chiro while destroying a formless

"Monkey Claw!" yelled Auntauri as he destroyed three formless at once (nice).

"Auntauri there to many what can we do?" asked Chiro to Auntauri with fear in s eyes. "The only thing we can do is hope and fight Chiro" said Auntauri

"LOOK OUT!" yelled Chiro as 5 of the formless hit Auntauri in the back with some lazor beam.

"Monkey Few" screamed Chiro as he destroyed all of the formless that had attacked Auntauri.

"Are you ok?" said Chiro as he dashed to Auntauris side.

"I'm alright but here more come" said Auntauri. "Monkey Moves!"

About 10 yards away Nova and Sprx were working on more formless. "Double Monkey attack" yelled Sprx and Nova together. There were a group of 20-30 formless so Nova wold attack from the left and Sprx from the right. "Boom Boom Wake Up" yelled Nova unleashing all her anger on already 12 formless. "Magna Tingeler Blast" yelled Sprx wiping out another 10 formless. "Nice job Sparky" said Nova to Sprx panting she had already been fighting fighting before this and was kicking but but now was tired.

"Not bad yourself" said Sprx "Nova your left 12 more" said Sprx as Nova went to beat formless into pulp.

"Sprx take my right" said Nova

"No problem" said Sprx

In sectors 4 and 6 the Sun Riders were on the formless that got passed the Monkey Team. In sectors 7, 8, and 9 Neekeeta and Tikqdo and there cat army were taking on the formless monsters finding out where was the monsters weak points and they finally found a weak point in the monsters heads. The only problem was that the monster would not be destroyed unless a weapon would go though the monsters head completely. Very difficult.

Back in sector 1 Mandarin, Gibson and Otto were still battling it out. Otto and Gibson had bruises, cuts and sores. Mandarin was panting hard but still up. His new arm had a laser and shield that ran on power from the Skeleton King's new fortress. He was running low on power but refused to return to the Skeleton King 's fortress. "Slice um and Dice them" screamed Otto as he aimed his saws at Mandarin's arm. "Spin Shocker" screamed Gibson as he began to understand what Otto was doing.

Gibson and Otto had successfully hit Mandarins glove and damaged it. Mandarin was in pain now and finally had no choice but to retreat to the Skeleton Kings fortress to get more power for his hand and to report back to the Skeleton King on the most recent war outcomes. "I shall be back my brothers" Mandarin said to Gibson and Otto. As Mandarin retreated back to the Skeleton Kings retreat he heard Otto scream "YES" in a loud excited tone.

"My Lord" said Mandarin as he bowed to the Skeleton King. "Power has run low for our weapons including my own, all of our enemies are still up. Some are injured but they are still alive. The city is in rubble. What do you want us to do My Lord?". "Dear Mandarin, we must unfortunately leave Shuggazoom for now" Skeleton King said softly. Mandarin was in a state of shock. "But my Lord, we can still defeat the Monkey Team and their allies even with very low power" implored Mandarin. Skeleton explained "but Mandarin, the more power we possess the better our odds are that we can annihilate our enemies and not just injure them so they can return to destroy us. We must get more power and become stronger. While we are gone Shuggazoom recover, their minds will be diverted from fighting and when we return it will be a surprise attack. If their minds are removed from battle their physical state will not be ready and we will win the almighty battle and RULE Shuggazoom."

Outside the Skeleton King fortress, Gibson and Otto had run back to Sector 2 and 3 to report Mandarins return to the fortress. Chiro and Auntauri were still battling with formless. Nova and Sprx were helping Neekeeta and Tikqdo with the Formless monsters. Nova had just destroyed a complete monster with her claws when Gibson and Otto finally made it to Chiro and Atari with the news of Mandarins departure.

"Knowing Mandarin, he would normally only retreat from a battle if it was completely necessary" said Auntauri. "Wait a minute" said Chiro, "if Mandarin ran off, why is he running towards us right now." The others turned around to see Mandarin running full speed at them. "Formless minions, Fallback, Fall Back" screamed Mandarin to the minions. "Wait that is not supposed to happen" yelled Otto in disbelief. As the

formless were retreating to the Skeleton King fortress, the monkey team heard Nova scream "Oh now you don't" As she uttered these words, her claws went straight into a formless monsters head completely smashing it into dust. "Nice one Nova" said Sparks. "Thanks" Nova replied. "Hey wait a minute, where is the rest of the army?" "It seems like the Skeleton King is creating a new plan" murmured Auntauri with concern in his voice. Suddenly Chiro heard a voice from behind - "The Sun Riders are approaching". "Is it over?" asked Aurora. "Unfortunately no, I sense the Skeleton King is preparing a new plan as we speak" explained Auntauri. "Well come on" said Chiro, "Lets gather up Neekeeta and Tikqdo and get everyone to med bay." "Then we decide what to do next".


End file.
